eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins POI template and images Would there be any way possible to rig so that it automatically loads an image that was uploaded at the proper name? For example, so Mouth of the Sanctum would automatically display Image:Mouth of the Sanctum.png? It would be nice if POI images don't have to be added to each POI article manually. Jeff (talk| ) 20:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Category changes and related discussions Hi Admins! I went into Category:Equipment Icons today and immediately noticed it had changed. Since I've been almost exclusively adding equipment, I use this page quite often. Was there a discussion concerning changing this page? Since I've been adding so much to the equipment recently, I have mentally noted some changes that would make the equipment icons more efficient. This recent change certainly isn't one I would advocate... It actually adds another layer of complexity to the category. I normally don't say anything about the way the Wiki is handled and just roll with the changes. If there was a discussion held concerning this change, I would have liked to weigh in and would have tried to persuade you against it. Where does one go to find information concerning these decisions or are they just made without regard to consensus? Thank you in advance for your reply. 16:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry about not making the changes more noticeable. The change started off as a discussion about The symbols Icons category on the talk page Category talk:Symbols Icons and it sort of evolved from there. ::I wanted to organize all of the equipment icons by equipment slot then by types so when you click on a specific slot then you can narrow down the type of icon you were looking for before scanning through the list of images. ::Like if you went to a Ranged Slot Category and then clicked on throwing icons. Instead of having the throwing, focus, and bow icons all in the same category. ::Lordebon said something about working on an entirely new system to do away with the current system, but I wanted to try and improve the current system where I can in the mean time. ::I still have a couple of ideas to improve the icons organization but I'll make sure to discuss them before I do anything. Jado818 (talk) 16:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Like Jado said, it started as a discussion on the symbols icons talk page. Since it's a relatively minor change I didn't bring it up in a forum. I don't see how it particularly adds a lot of complexity however; all you have to do to show the subcategories on the Category:Equipment Icons page is click the "+" next to a category that has subcategories and they show up right. If anything it could in theory make finding an icon faster, since now say throwing pouch icons aren't mixed in with bow icons but rather have their own category. :::Eventually all the equipment icons on the wiki will go away and icons will simply be referenced by a number and pulled from the SOE data feed/API. It should be coming some time this year, it just depends on when I can find the time to do the necessary work on the back-end and come up with a tool to quickly look up the icon number. --lordebon (talk) 17:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Interesting! Where will this "number" be found? Sounds so much easier. I can't wait to give it a go. 19:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::The number is looked up via the same API. For the first phase, what I'd like to do is basically have a link you'd click that searches the API for the item name and, if there's only one match (as there would be for 99% of items), returns the icon number to copy/paste in. If you want to see a (rough) example of how it works, take a look at Template:Lordebon Dev, which builds an icon using the icon number (in the example, 3748) and the rarity. It's not complete as I need to generate true background icons (the various colored 'clouds' you see as background in-game) and hook them up, right now it just uses a solid colored background for testing purposes. --lordebon (talk) 20:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Startpage Menu Reform needed badly! I wrote it 1-2 years ago, nothing happened, same old useless oversized space-wasting menu is here. I suggest the following: 1. the TOV logo needs to be half size at least, way too big! 2. Menu reform: Reduce number of main items, * MERGE into 1 Category: Equipment, Monsters, Spells, Zones * Goal is to reduce the 8 main items to 4 and reduce the height of the menu! * CLASSES - QUESTS & Instances - USERGUIDES - Categories ,is all that should remain * the 4 sub-pages need to be remade to look better and be more helpful * I suggest putting the most useful Timelines right into the Quests sub-page * one goal is also to make the NEWS section even visible by reducing the height of the above stuff Rittmeister64 (talk) 14:26, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against a change to the menu but I think having something to compare it too first would be a start. Maybe you could make an example page on your user page or a personal sand box page and show us what you'd like to see? Jado818 (talk) 15:12, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::It's quite some work to bring the titlepage and the 4 main sub-pages up to speed, and I wont do it unless I know it isn't a wasted effort. Besides it is a community effort anyway, not a 1 man job (except the very basic layout and graphics), and of course beforehand the chiefs here would need to sanction the basic reduction and suggest which 4 main Categories (or Names) are best serving. --Rittmeister64 (talk) 17:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :EverQuest 2 Wiki:Main Page/Copy for folks to edit for proposed changes. I don't have the time to devote to updating the main page currently, and you have some good suggestions. I did cut down the size of the ToV logo on the live version, it was taking up too much vertical space. I think there's way's we can still change that top bit as well, but at least it's a start for now. --lordebon (talk) 20:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :looks already better, now can see the whole menu at least without scrolling down. Rittmeister64 (talk) 06:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Rogue and Myrmidon armor sets Hi Admins, I was going to start on the Rogue's Aura of Death (Armor Set) and pulled an in-game screenshot of the Clasp of Flowing Rime to see if the stats were outdated. When I did, I realized that it was part of the Combatant's Aura of Death (Armor Set) so I started to rename the article and received an error that the page already existed -> Combatant's Aura of Death (Armor Set). At that point I saw that the set also included the outdated Myrmidon's Aura of Rage (Armor Set). I pulled an in-game screen of one of those members and found that it was also classified as the Combatant's Aura of Death (Armor Set). Can we do away with the Combatant's page in its current incarnation and do something like the "Proposed Combatant's article" picture? (I just dummied this up real quick). Then we could do away with the two outdated sub-articles. I'd be more than happy to work on the resulting Combatant's article if you'd like to move / delete / (whatever magic you do) to make this a bit more streamlined and accurate. No rush... It's Sunday and I've got other things to do now. During the week I only have about an hour (sometimes two) to devote to the cause. As always, thank you for your consideration! 17:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Check all the items in the set, if they all show the new name then go for updating Combatant's Aura of Death (Armor Set) and just tag the 2 archetype-specific ones RfG with a message pointing to the Combatant's one. :IIRC what happened was they ended up making some of the items usable by either archetype and combined the stats of the two separate sets into one newer set. There should be a similar case with the mage and priest sets as well I believe. :On a side note, how we display armor sets could really use some work. If you ever come up with any ideas for how we can improve it, open a forum topic on it and we can try to improve it. --lordebon (talk) 21:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Template:EquipEffectDesc Hi Admins! I noticed an anomaly (not in the template) today that has me wondering about the equipment effect descriptions ( ). The equipment effect categorization ( ) is unaffected by this anomaly. If you'll notice I've been very active in updating and adding to the ( ) template and have become very reliant upon it's ability to save me and others a lot of typing in equipment additions and modifications. I think the theory (based on my conversations with Chillispike) is that a given effect is the same for every piece of equipment with that effect, except the differences between levels -> i.e. I, II, III, IV, etc. '' I took the following screenshots within the past few days because I knew I'd just changed "Haste" (it seems like) a few times recently. Granted, they did add the PvP restrictions but the curious thing is that I've seen multiple variances in the "Attack Speed" parameter even though there's no Haste level stated. In these cases the adventure level is 90 but the Attack Speed is 35, 40 and 45. Two of them are Fabled, Attuneable, Heirloom and one is Mastercrafted. I can understand the Mastercrafted being lower than Fabled but I would expect a level modifier... How do we proceed? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk • ) 13:01, March 27, 2014‎ (UTC) *File:Darkblade's_Lacerating_Cuffs.png *File:Blood_Lord's_Gauntlets_of_the_Citadel.png *File:Elysian_Cuffs_of_the_Darkblade.png :Haste is an old effect name, it's one they've used many times over the years (it originates before Attack Speed was ever a blue stat). When an effect is "contested" like that (meaning there's multiple variations with non-trivial differences) you can't add it to EquipEffectDesc, you just have to add the effect text manually to effectdesc. Most effects these days are the same for an exactly-identical name; the only difference you might see is damage numbers changing in tiny amounts due to potency/mainstat effects. When those old ones like Haste come along we just have to do them manually. :I've updated the template to flag Haste as invalid; anything that uses Haste with the template will get put in Category:Invalid EquipEffectDesc Calls. --lordebon (talk) 17:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for the explanation Lordebon! Just so I'm straight... We're going to continue to populate for Haste items and then manually populate the field? If so, I may add this to my routine and incorporate a few edits of the Category:Invalid EquipEffectDesc Calls on a daily basis... LOL, I may finish it in a year or two! ::While we're on the subject of the , would it be possible to put a space between effects or indent the effects (or something else) to make it easier to find or add a particular effect? 19:14, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah you can still use EquipmentEffect to get the category and the links, it's just the desc template that won't work since there's multiple possibilities. As for spaces, you can't do that unless it's in a because any whitespace / returns will get included and mess up the spacing or bullets on the finished page. Your browser's find function (ctrl+f) should work, it's what I used to find the haste entry quickly. --lordebon (talk) 23:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Not sure why it should be manualy, because you could write it as then the you get the attackspeed + number. As far as i remember the call for Haste was so it shows Haste but links to Category:Attack Speed (Equipment) -- 12:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you gentlemen! :'@ Lordebon''' - My question wasn't as much asking about finding existing effects as it was toward adding new effects. In a few instances (I don't have any examples) I've found effects out of alphabetical sequence. If I'd have relied on them being accurate I would have added the effects out of sequence. I don't know how that affects the search for effects... it may not? :@ Chillispike - It's funny you should mention . I was wondering if we could just specify the percentage in the code and still have it pull the rest from the template. Is this available or will you have to do some "codey" things? :You guys are great! Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this wiki! 14:18, March 28, 2014 (UTC) i rewrote the haste section in Template:EquipEffectDesc with following text: Haste=*When Equipped: ** Increases Attack Speed of caster by }}}| HastePvP=*When Equipped: **Increases Attack Speed of caster by }}} **Must not be engaged in pvp combat **This item may not be used in a PvP zone.| :Challenger's Dreadnaught Gauntlets had the "old call" before and works again now. :i added it in a 2 way Haste ist for pvp allso HastePvP is for not PvP :Question is are there actually 2 different texts? one for "attack speek" and one with "attack speed not for pvp"? :-- 14:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I see what you did there... BRILLIANT! It looks like all the *regular* Haste equipment has the PvP restrictions. Should the Haste section include the restrictions? Haste=*When Equipped: ** Increases Attack Speed of caster by }}}| **Must not be engaged in pvp combat **This item may not be used in a PvP zone.| ::EDIT: I didn't see where there was any PvP specifier that would change the wording. Is there actually PvP equipment with Haste? If so, I'll have to look a the wording... ::Thanks for getting to this so quickly! 15:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I forgot all about the third param on that template. As for the haste thing... all procs by default now are non-PVP, so the "will not work in pvp" type one should be the base name and Whatever-PVP should be the version that works in PVP, if such exists; doing it vice-versa is more confusing if you ask me. --lordebon (talk) 18:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :I have my bright moments ;) :Ok, since all Haste effects have the pvp lines i removed the HastePvP and added the PvP lines to Haste :-- 19:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC) RFG Articles Hi Admins! As I'm going through the equipment redlinks I've found a few articles that have been removed from the game and subsequently have equipment redlinks. An example is the Grandmaster Tailor's Advanced Compendium, Volume I (and its successive volumes). The RfG article contains an appropriate link to the replacement recipe book which includes the currently valid equipment links. Question -> Would it be permissible to remove the brackets and replace them with braces in the RfG articles... to martial reptile hide boots or replace the equipment with plain words martial reptile hide boots ?? The latter would serve the purpose of preserving the article, removing the article from the redlinks and also removing any link to a dead page that will never be set up. I would vote for the latter but will defer to your better judgement and wisdom in this matter. Thank you for your consideration! 17:23, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :In general, if the item still exists in some form (e.g., wasn't removed from the actual game DB, can potentially be looked up in census) I'd say leave the Equip template redlink, someone can always come along and add it later. :Now, the specific example you mention isn't so simple. What I believe they did was keep the old books that existed but replaced it with a new one on the quest / merchants; you can even see it in-game: if you scribed an old one, it still shows up in your recipe filter as the old name, not the new name. What would probably be best to do here to resolve the redlinks is just update the RFG pages to point to the correct item names, since it seems to be just a caps issue. :On a side note, the RFG template supports a parameter for extra info like what was added in the SeeAlso there, putting it inside the RFG is much cleaner and preferred, if you happen across any more like that and want to tidy that bit up as well. --lordebon (talk) 19:01, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Lordebon! ::I'm in tune with everything you've resolved here except one thing... In the old recipe book two of the three items transferred to the new recipe book capitalized as you noted. One of the items, *Tranquil Reptile Hide Slippers*, is in the new one as *Tranquil Banyan Root Slippers*. I verified these in the census DB prior to writing this request. ::How would you like to handle that item (or any others that are discovered) in the old book? Point them to the updated/current item or hard code the words with an ? Thanks for helping me get this resolved! 19:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::In this case just update the old book, since they're basically identical and anyone with the old book would have had the recipe auto-updated/corrected; the slippers IIRC was a bug (cloth uses roots, not leather) that they probably fixed at some point either before or after the recipe book name swap. I imagine they just updated the entry for the old item to use the new name, thus no trace of the old name in census. --lordebon (talk) 22:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Quested Class Rewards Hi Admins, When a person performs a repetitive task, many times they find characteristics and patterns that describe or refine the task. As you know I've been systematically clearing the equipment redlinks and have come across the following pattern that could affect the end-user's understanding of equipment usability for their class. I'm using the quest The Horn of Phrotis because it illustrates the pattern that I'm seeing. The attached analysis highlights the Scout class but the same could hold true for other classes (i.e. Berserker, Guardian, etc). According to the equipment description in the quest reward section, only the Thief's Blood-Dyed Vambraces appear to be available for Scouts when in fact the previous three rewards are also available to them. Unaware or uninitiated users may rely on the description and miss the other pieces. I think most users by the time they reach level 20 are familiar with the type of armor their class can wear (I may be wrong). A Scout would not look at plate or cloth armor but they would be interested in leather or chain armor. It appears that instead of using specific classes as a descriptor, the type (Chain, Leather, Cloth or Plate) of equipment should be used. Just my two cents! Thank you for listening... 17:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :The rewards are an up and down :/, it got a little better over time since plate waering classes can't use cloth/leather/chain anymore. :There where rewards based on your archetype (Mage), class (Enchanter) or your subclass (Coercer). :Then there are rewards based on your Armor Type :so for me there isn't the one right way to write them sadly, it has to be judged on each one. :But in general it's most likely that the rewards from the same zone and same expansion are handled in the same way. :Even then some rewards, like chain that gives block chance or mitigation increase can be worth for scouts when they solo or need to "offtank" :-- 22:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Chilli, ::I think what I'm trying to say is that it appears to be misleading to new, unaware end-users (Scouts in this case) that wouldn't look at the "Brawler, Druid or Shaman" equipment, only the "All Scouts" equipment. The point you made concerning "block chance or mitigation increase" would be valuable to a new player looking for armor. They may know the type (chain, leather) but may not be aware of cross-compatible classes (Brawler, Druid) and end up missing out on items that could be useful for them. ::Not everyone is as well versed in the intricacies of armor and classes as veteran users and I think the Wiki is geared more toward new users that are trying to understand the game. It's an "ease of use and understanding" topic more than anything. I'm not one to change anything without consensus (I go by the *Ask permission, not forgiveness* doctrine), so this is just food for thought! Thank you for your time! 16:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Curious Anomaly Hello Admins! Over the course of time I've created a series of cross-checks for myself that help to identify tyops typos. I fix them before I ever start an article because once it's created under an incorrect name it's a hassle to change everything. I try to nip it in the bud before that ever becomes an issue. It's rare that there's one in my posts (although they do happen). When I come across any, I do a *minor* edit and fix them prior to starting an article.. Today I was working on the Occultist's Seraphic (Armor Set) and my cross-check indicated that the Epaulets redlink had a spelling error. Upon closer examination I found that the issue was in the word *Occultist*. I thought this was unusual since they all end in that word. What I found that was odd... In the SOE database, the epaulets cannot be found using Occultist, they are found using the word Occulist. Note that it's missing the "t" (See screenshot). On top of that there's no "appearance" available for this piece of equipment. How do we proceed with this? Use the incorrect spelling? Report to SOE? Thank you in advance for your guidance. 19:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Seraphic Epaulets of the Occulist.png|Incorrect spelling? :We always go with how things are in-game, so if it's misspelled there, use the misspelled name on the wiki (if they fix it later, we can fix it on the wiki). As for it not having an appearance, that's not too unusual for cloth shoulders; because the chest is usually a robe, the shoulders will sometimes have no appearance (since the robe already covers that area). --lordebon (talk) 00:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Lordebon! I'll change the link and go from there. 15:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Article Link Hi Admins! Surprise, surprise, I have a question! While waiting for EQ2 to come online this morning I thought I'd look at recent image uploads to see if they had the proper licensing. I found a few and started doing a minor update to add that information. I noticed something that has me curious. After I added the licensing info I looked at the image and noticed it was missing the lower sections entitled "Appears on these pages" and "Read more" as shown on most images. The related articles exist so what is the catalyst that forces the inclusion of these sections? 15:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :"Appears on those pages" comes when the wiki knows that it is used in a article, .. oh what a surprise :D :ok now serious, the wiki only knows it reall when the article that uses it is saved after the image got uploaded. This can be done manually or it happens after the next wikibot run that updates every article. if you wanna do it manually, open the article and save it right away without changeing anything. :so if you go to Coif of the Frostborn and make a blank edit on that article the File:Coif_of_the_Frostborn.png will know that it's used. :-- 16:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again... You da man! 16:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Grandmaster Spell Change on 2. Oct Info from SOE 5 Exciting Places to Adventure and Grandmaster Spells Thinking about this .. shall we have bot running through Category:Spells to change nogm=y to nogm= ? I'm aware that not all spells can be grandmastered, but the most of them can be grandmastered. So be the looks of it bot changes all to grandmaster able and then manually change the other let's guess 5% back to not grandmaster able. Or we check with the information once it goes live and change the 95% to "grandmaster able" What do you think? -- 19:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Eh, not sure if we need a bot run for it, adding a blank field for it that someone has to come back and fill in doesn't really serve much purpose, someone still has to go back and edit it. :That said, we need to add support for the expansion versions ("Ancient") too, won't be that hard thankfully, probably just set it up with an ancient=y flag to enable it, since it'll only be a smaller subset that get them --lordebon (talk) 18:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Somethigng else popped in my mind aswell .. the current GM coivces stay as they are .. ::We should change the nogm=| to freegm=yes| so it's possible to show that it's a GM choice ::-- 10:53, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Housing Images Yup, it's me again.. finally getting back into EQ2. While reinstalling EQ2, I noticed something, and it reminded me of an item on my old, ever-growing "to-do" list; to beef up the entries on housing. (Assuming a recent EQ2 installation,) under the \Installed Games\EverQuest II\UI\Default\images\housing_images\ directory, there is a collection of JPG images that appear to be screenshots of most of the in-game housing in EQ2. I believe these are actually displayed in-game when you go to view/purchase a house. My question is this: do the copyright/attribution/licensing of image uploads include a provision for using such images? I'd love to be able to upload and reference those images (in sort of a bulk fashion), rather than go through the process of screen capping, sorting, and uploading every single individual house. The images themselves aren't perfect, and don't capture every room or angle, but I think they'd be a great starting point (-SOMETHING- is better than nothing). Maybe having some images up there would encourage others to upload additional screenshots, showing other angles and rooms. =) Anyway, that's my question of the moment. As always, thank you! --Donhead (talk) 23:32, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :IANAL, but you should be okay to use them, just tag them as some sort of in-game image (they are used in-game after all). Pretty much all of what comes out of the came is copyright SOE, but we attribute them and our use of it generally falls under fair use when not explicitly authorized. In the entire history of EQ2i (going back to the early days of EQ2) there has not been a copyright issue from SOE, and given their partnership with wikia and such I would doubt there will be ;) --lordebon (talk) 02:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll start working on that see how it goes. Appreciate the feedback! --Donhead (talk) 17:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) "Claiming history" I added some content but wasn't logged in, is there a way to attach my contributions to my account after the fact? It shows my content when I search by IP, but I'm not sure how to "claim" the anonymous content I contributed. (There are 4 articles I believe) Slimicus (talk) 14:56, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just log in, then edit the article and it will add the page to your contribs. ::Nope you can't attach those those to your contributions afterwards. but you can write a comment on your user page that the ip you when you are not logged in. -- 17:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) New Weapon Stat Hello! i found a weapon with hate gain stat. It seems the weapon template does not have it, or did i just not look in the right spot? (Stabbystabhappy (talk) 09:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC)) Alangria :Parameter is there it's called "hate" you can see a full list at Template:EquipInformation#Parameters :-- 17:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Obsolete loot on my journey through old world raid content i notice that alot loot tables in the wiki are from the old days and obsolete. Should i mark them somehow to be removed? Example: Alangria The redlinks is the new loot (yet to be inserted by me) (Stabbystabhappy (talk) 15:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) :The old items where in game so they should get the when they don't drop anymore. We don't remove them so it's possible to keep track of them. :-- 17:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC)